keeper_of_the_lost_cities_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Rules
Welcome to the wiki's Rules! Here you will find some basic guidelines as well as a few pointers to exploring/helping out around this wiki. Basic Rules All basic Wikia rules apply and will be inforced *Treat users and their content with respect. *Do not harass other users. *Keep content and conversation PG-13. *Use clean language. *Since this wiki is PG-13, we limit the swears we allow. The only ones we allow are: **Damn **Hell **Crap *Everything else is not allowed. You may, however, censor other swears with two asterisks. For example, P**s. * Obey copyright laws. **Basically,do not use something (art, story, character, etc) that does not belong to or was made by/for you. *No spoilers after a new book comes out. **You must wait two weeks after the release date of a new book before you are able to post spoilers of said book. This includes on characters pages, fanfictions, in chat, on threads and on walls. *No badge farming. **Don't do things solely to get a badge.(Things like pointless edits or adding the wrong categories.) * No excessive advertising. **Don't promote your content over and over.A couple times is alright. Banned Topics *Non-consensual sexual content *Graphic gore *Graphic sexual content Topics allowed WITH WARNING *Mentions of in-universe drugs/alcohol *Trauma *Self-harm *Minor mentions of sexual content(like teenage pregnancy) Chat Rules * Leave a warning before linking anything mature in chat.(Or just don’t link it.) **This includes, but is not limited to, swears, blood, gore and drug references. See the general rules for a better idea of mature things. *’’’’’Nothing sexual is allowed. Period.’’’’’ Cautious topics *Alcohol *Rated R movies/M video games(Or what the equivalent is in other countries) *Venting about issues *Religion *Mental illness *Sexuality Banned Topics *Politics *Real world drugs *Content that breaks any of the other rules *Controversial issues(PM one of us if you are unsure if your desired topic fits this However, if you have to ask, there is a greater than not chance that it is) *Don't spam chat. **No posting the same or similar things over and over, be it emotes, words or links. Content *Do not create new categories ‘’without permission’’ We do not need more categories; the mods and admins are working on adding them. However, if you have an idea for a category, feel free to contact a mod or admin about it! **The only exception to this rule is content categories. These categories are for all the content a user has created. Once you have made five or more pages you may make yourself a content category. To do this you need to: *Create a new page *Name it "Category:Content ({Full username here})" *Hit publish * Do not change the content of other user's pages **Unless you have permission, do not change the content of someone's story, character's personality, ect. Fixing spelling mistakes, typos, and adding categories is allowed. *Do not use other users' content without permission. **This includes fanfictions, characters,and ideas. That is, unless you have permission from the owner of said content. Broken Rules For Basic Rules: *First Offence - Warning *Second Offence (Of the same rule) - Warning *Third Offence (Of the same rule) - Warning and a week-long ban *Fourth Offence (Same rule) - 2 month ban *Fifth Offence (Same rule) - Year-long ban *Sixth Offence (Same Rule) - Permanent ban Making a new account after a ban will result in an instant permanent ban for both accounts Underage users are banned until they turn 13